Out of the Darkness
by cw1991
Summary: This story was requested by vampygurl2430 for her friend arashi wolf princess for her birthday. Happy birthday arashi. Here it is! The Story is AU after the battle of Hogwarts.
1. One Year Later

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter or the world and characters created by J.K. Rowling, they are entirely hers, this is just a story in their world. This story was requested by vampygurl2430 for her friend arashi wolf princess for her birthday. Happy birthday arashi.**

**Here it is!**

Hermione sat at the table across from Harry, seemingly lost in a daze which didn't surprie him. At this time last year, they had fought the final battle against Voldemort and nearly everyone that they had ever known had died. At first the death tolls had seemed to be endless, with people dying faster than anyone could even hope to ever count, several families died out that night, including the Lovegoods, the Longbottoms and the Weasleys. It had been this last that had utterly torn everything from Harry's and Hermione's world, their only family in the wizarding world, and their dearest friends. Harry had nearly cried himself into hysteria at the sight of their mangled, crushed and almost unidentifiable bodies.

Hermione sat up and he watched her, they had taken to living together after the war, mainly as a way to feel safe and to have company. Them along with what was left of the wizarding world, were slowly rebuilding, trying to make sense of the slaughter that had occurred. Unsurprisingly to Harry, he and Hermione were both left the Burrow and had decided to live their, despite the pain it had caused at first. "I miss them." She said with a sigh, a single tear sliding down her cheek to land softly upon the table. "I know, I do as well, every day." He said with a soft smile, as a tear also ran down his cheek. "Harry, I am glad we inherited their house, especially together, I don't think I could survive alone without you and Ron both." Harry nodded, "I know what you mean." He said with a soft sigh.

Absentmindedly, he reached into his pocket and fumbled with the small ring box that was inside, he had been contemplating proposing to her for some time now, much to his surprise. They hadn't exactly been dating, only gone to a couple of muggle movies and to a production of Hamlet by the Royal Theatre Company twice. They had gone out to eat a few times, but mostly they stayed at home or went to work or help with those in need. "Hermione, I know now is probably not the best time, but I have been thinking." He began and she raised an eyebrow. "I have been thinking and while we have not exactly been in a relationship, you are the only person I could ever truly live my life with. I can't stand to be without you and I can't stand the thought of you being with someone else, especially knowing how much I care for you." He continued. She nodded, "Yes, I suppose it would make sense that we were to get married and live together for the rest of our lives, honestly I can't think of anyone I would rather marry even if Ron and his family were still with us." She said with a soft smile. Harry pulled out the ring box and crossed over to her to kneel before her on one knee, "Hermione Gean Granger, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked with a bight smile.

"Yes, I will Mr. Harry James Potter." She said with a smile brighter than his, secretely she had been waiting for him to propose to her, just wondering if he oever would. "Good, I will go and start getting the stuff set up." He said with a gentle smile as he lightly kissed her forehead. She nodded and watched him go, a weight lifting from her just at the idea that something good could come from this darkness. After standing there for a few moments admiring the beautifully styled ring, two hearts encircled with holly, she flicked her wand and followed the dishes into the kitchen to get a start on the day's chores.


	2. A Week Later

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter or the world and characters created by J.K. Rowling, they are entirely hers, this is just a story in their world. This story was requested by vampygurl2430 for her friend arashi wolf princess for her birthday. Happy birthday arashi.**

**Here it is!**

The wedding ceremony was small, presided over by a Ministry official and the guest list only included Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Viktur Crumb who also served as best man despite Hermione's request that he use Kingsley, he wanted Viktur because of his and Hermione's deeply rooted friendship since fourth year. After the Wedding they had left for a three day tour of Italy and returned home to the Burrow to continue their normal life, only now as husband and wife.

Lifting her up into his arms, he gently carried her across the threshold of the front door. "You know you didn't have to do that right?" She said with a soft giggle as he set her down upon the sitting room floor and returned for their suitcases. "Yes I know, but it's my job to do so Mrs. Potter." He said with a laugh as he flicked his wand at the suitcases and they floated up into their bedroom. "Mr. Potter, must you always be so traditional?" She asked with a sigh as she settled onto the sofa. "Always my love." He said with a nod and joined her. During their planing and honeymoon, it had finally occurred to them just how much they loved each other, and thus a new relationship began to arise between them. They had decided to hold off on consummating their marriage until they returned home and could do so in the privacy of it.

Taking her hand in his, Harry gently stood and pulled her from the couch and into his arms. "I love you Hermione, please don't ever forget that." He said with a smile and lead her into the kitchen so that they could pull out a bottle of white wine and get an early dinner started. "What shall we have?" He asked as he poured the wine into two glasses and handed her one. "How about, Mrs. Weasley's Herring Pot Pie and my mother's mashed potatoes?" She suggesed with a smile, surprised she had been able to find Mrs. Weasley's recipes and duplicated them without training from the maker. "Sure" He said as they began to pull out the ingredients and cook together, she shooing him away more than allowing him to help.

After dinner, they retired back to the sitting room where they listened to the nightly news on the wireless and then went upstairs to their room. Entering the room Hermione grabbed a few things and left, stating that she would be back and he had better be waiting, he hadn't been able to see what she had so he simply changed into his pjs and climbed in under the covers. A few minutes later she came back in a light blue nightgown, with a low cut top, revealing the top of her soft breasts. The night gown stopped just below her groin and he could see a faint slliver of matching blue between her legs. "What do you think?" She asked with a smile as he looked her over, eyeing her nearly naked body. "I like it." He said with a smile as she crossed over and joined him in the bed.

Snuggling into him, she began to kiss him, trying to tell him all of her emotions in that single gesture, how she felt about him and how much she truly did love him. He gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling her small frame into his as he kissed her back with the same heated passion. "I love you Hermione." He managed to say between gasping for breath and kissing as their hands began to wander across each other's bodies. Pulling away she slid her top off and tossed it across the room revealing her naked breasts, size C and nearly perfectly sculpted to her frame and a matching pair of panties to which Harry raised a highly interested eye. "Mrs. Potter, must you always match everything?" He said teasing and she swated him on the arm softly, giggling. "Yes Mr. Potter, I must." She said as she straddled him, one leg on each side and began to kiss him again, more passion.

Harry groaned at the feeling of her being on top of him, and the warmth that was coming from between her legs from her aroused sex. "Perhaps we should take it a little slower?" He suggested, knowing that they were both still virgins and he didn't want to hurt or disappoint her with a bad performance, or moving too fast and causing any unnecessary pain. She giggled and simply kissed him again, before crawling down to his feet and pulling his pajama bottoms off. "Slow, is not something I want Harry, we aren't really rushing." She said as she noticed he wasn't wearing underwear underneath and his erect member stared her quietly in the face. She looked it over, reaching out and gently taking it into her hand, noticing how smooth and yet very contoured it was.

Bending down, she gently licked the tip, seeing if it had any bad taste, instead she found she rather liked the smell and test of him and earnestly teased him with her tongue, running it along the sides, along the tip and even wrapping it around his length pulling him into her mouth. Harry moaned in surprise, enjoying the feeling of her tongue along his length, turned on even more by the way she seemed to know what she wanted to do to him with each movement she made. Raising her head up, she smiled at him as she continued to run her hand up and down his length, lightly massaging him.

Leaning up he gently pushed her back onto the bed, guiding her comfortable down onto the mattress. "I love you." He said as he gently spread her legs and grabbed the straps of her panties, pulling them down her leggs and off, tossing them over to join the rest of their clothing. Smiling down at her he began to kiss her gently and passionately before trailing kisses along her body, down to her breasts, gently sucking on her nipples, feeling them harden in his mouth. She gasped in pleasure, overwhelmed by the sensations going through her body at his teasing, trying not to scream from the ecstasy she was experiencing.

Moving on down her body, he gently placed a trail of kisses all the way down to her pelvis where he paused before lightly kissing her inner thighs making her breath hitch. "Oh H-Hary, p-please..." She moaned out and he took that as a sign that it was okay. Smiling to himself he gently kissed along her inner things to her pussy lips, making her squirm in anticipation. Upon reaching them, he licked along the outer edges before allowing his tongue to slide along the inner lips up to her clit. "Oh, yes..." She moaned again as his tongue began to slide into her, tasting the juices that had already collected along the inside edges of her.

Feeling her fingers entwine in his hair, Harry gently kissed her clit, before sucking on it gently, feeling her hips buckle slightly at his actions. Hermione moaned loudly and he couldn't handle the wait any longer, kissing back up her body to her lips he kisses her deeply, allowing all of his love for her to pour through the kiss as he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly slid inside of her, pausing to allow her to get used to him being inside of her. She flinched slightly at the light pain that coursed from her as he deflowered her, but slowly began to relax, getting used to the feeling. Kissing him again she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. Beginning to feel like he was about to explode, he gently began to move in and out of him as she leaned up to kiss him, her emotions rampant within the kiss.

As he gently thrust in and out of her, she slowly began to move her hips up to meet him, each of them setting a pace and rhythm of their own and both enjoying simply being together as one whole person. "I love you." She sighed into his ear as he began to move a little faster, causing her breathing to hitch as something inside of her felt a wonderful feeling come from within herself. She had read of the spot she assumed he was hitting, but had never experienced anything like the pleasure that was coursing through her as he continued to rub against it. He smiled down at her watching as she began to relax and enjoy their love making.

Slowly she felt a building heat within her and a sensation that she could not describe other than pure bliss and she knew that she was about to explode and melt into a puddle of pure bliss. Harry sensing that she was close to her climax began to move slightly faster, thrusting a little harder into her, trying to help her to reach her first orgasm. Unable to contain herself any longer, Hermione screamed aloud and her vision blurred slightly as she came, her body writing from Harry's movements and her very first orgasm. Feeling her come, he couldn't hold on any longer and joined her in her bliss, filling her with his warm liquid.

Spent and barely able to move, the lay there for several minutes trying to steady their breathing. Kissing her he smiled down into her eyes, "I love you Mrs. Potter." He said softly as he pulled out of her, cuddling her close to him. "I love you too Harry." She said with a soft smile before she yawned. It was late and morning would soon be upon them. Pulling the covers over them, he snuggled into her and soon they both fell asleep, holding each other in a soft, passionate embrace.


End file.
